new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Elsa
Elsa is one of the main protagonists of Disney's Frozen, and the 8th fighter revealed in Lawl Nova. Entrance The Snow Queen Elsa is already present on stage, transforming her dress into her ice dress. Moveset Neutral B - Freezing Dust Elsa slaps opponents, dealing ice damage normally. Charge it up and Elsa shoots out an ice beam from her palm that freezes the opponent as well as physical projectiles and traps into throwing-class items. The move can be charged up to fire a bigger beam with a longer reach. Bigger beams are slower than the smaller ones, though. If the beam doesn't touch anyone, it will cause the ground beneath it to freeze, thus creating a slip trap. Move Origin This move is inspired by Elsa's Ice Powers in general. Side B - Wall of Snow Elsa creates a wall of ice that can be used as a, well, wall. Opponents are able to push it via walking into it while Elsa's able to push it as well upon re-input of her Side B towards it. If she's attacked while creating it, the wall will be left unfinished, but you can finish it upon reinput. Opponent can break the wall, but it takes some time to do. You can also push it off platforms to deal massive damage to opponents. Move Origin During the scene where Hans and his army attack Elsa's Castle, she creates a wall of ice that she pushes to one of Hans' henchmen to almost make him fall off the castle. Up B - Ice Stairs Elsa creates a staircase made of ice. The staircase can be bigger the longer you hold down B. The stairs will stay for a few seconds (the bigger they are, the longer it stays for), and the opponent will slip up if they use the stairs. Move Origin During the "Let it Go" musical segment, Elsa creates stairs made out of Ice to reach to the mountain where she creates her castle. It's seen that Elsa is unaffected by the ice's slippery surface, which is also seen in Lawl. Down B - Let's Build a Snowman Elsa creates Olaf, which will be controlled by her. Besides most special attacks and grabs, he has his own set of new moves. His neutral special involves sneezing and shooting his nose at an opponent, but he can't reuse it until he gets his nose back. By moving down and pressing B again, it will allow the player to control Elsa again, and Olaf will act like an SSEnemy. The move can be charged up to increase his strength and stamina. Charge it up long enough and she will create Marshmallow. When using him, he can simply ram into an opponent to harm them. He has different moveset as well, but unlike Olaf, Elsa cannot be swapped back until Marshmallow is KO'd. Of course, there can be only one snowman at time. Move Origin Elsa is able to create living creatures with her Ice Magic. In the movie, she first creates Olaf during the "Let it Go" musical segment, which resembles a Snow Man Anna and her made when they were childs. She later creates an Ice Golem called Marshmallow to make Anna, Kristoff and Olaf leave her castle. Final Smash - Frozen Heart Elsa fires a beam of ice forward. If an opponent gets hit by it, they'll gain an ice-cold heart, slowly gaining damage and the rest of the competition will take damage upon direct contact with that sucker. Along with that, their standard and special attacks now have icy effects, though their overall speed will decrease as a result. At 100% damage, the opponent freezes into an icy statue, able to be pushed around by standard attacks. The opponent stays a statue until they're is thrown off the stage. The final smash can be cancelled early if the opponent's KO'd before freezing entirely. Move Origin In a part of the movie, Elsa accidentally freezes Anna's heart, cursing her to slowly get colder until she becomes an Ice Statue. The only way to heal this curse is with an Act of True Love (which, spoilers, happens.) KOs Sounds KOSFX1: "Aah!" KOSFX2: "How?" Star KOSFX: "UNHHH..." Screen KOSFX: "Ugh!" Taunts Up Taunt: "You should probably go." Side Taunt: "Let it goooo!~" Down Taunt: "what have I done?" Victory Poses/Losing Pose * Option 1: "You ask for my blessing, but my answer is no." * Option 2: *Turns around from the camera while swinging her dress, closing the door behind her and leaving* * Option 3: *Cuddles with Anna* * Losing Pose: *Faces away from the winner while hand-cuffed to the ground* Victory Theme The last instrumental segment of the song "Let It Go". Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack - Punches forwards with her bare hand. * Dash attack - * Forward tilt - Creates a small beam of ice out of her hands. * Up tilt - Uppercuts with her palm covered in freezing dust. * Down tilt - Smash * Forward smash - Creates a blast of ice with her both-hands. * Up smash - Swings both hands over her head, causing a blast of ice to appear over her. * Down smash - Creates two stalagmite-icicles at both sides of her. Other * Ledge attack - Punches the opponent. * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - * Forward aerial - Similar to her Side Tilt, only airborne. * Back aerial - * Up aerial - * Down aerial - Grabs and throws * Grab - * Pummel - * Forward throw - * Back throw - * Up throw - * Down throw - Extras Animal Sven the Reindeer - You can move, but it usually results in slipping-up. Your antlers are also a constant harm to others. Art "Rulers of Arendelle" - A portrait of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna. Her parents. Category:Lawl Nova Category:Playable Character Category:Disney Category:Zoner Category:Female Category:Medium-Weight Category:Movie Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Danish Category:Adults